Crimson Sun
by Lt. Coen
Summary: this is my first fan fic story, pretty much based during the Raccoon City outbreak of the T virus. Its a self insertion story, told from my point of view as a member of the UBCS, sent to Raccoon. along the way, i meet up with Rebecca Chambers
1. Insertion into Raccoon

CRIMSON SUN

Copyright 2005

disclaimer-i do not own any of these characters (except for me), and the resident evil stuff is property of capcom, yada yadda yadda, chapter 12, dont sue me, whatever

By: Travis Beckman

Chapter 1

Our unit would touch down in Racoon City in about an hour. The mood on the helicopter was a very solumn one, the look on everyones face straight and fixed on the doorway. My name is Travis Beckman, and I am an employee of the Umbrella Corporation, pacrticularly the Umbrella Biohazard Contermeasure Service, or UBCS. Our mission at hand had something to do with a "small outbreak" of the T-Virus, that was what my officers told me. It was pretty much just a clean-up mission-find the T-virus, destroy it, and everyone who knew about it. We would touch down right next to the warehouse, then work our way inside to where the source of the "outbreak" was. This meant that some shooting would probably happen, but everyone hoped that it would be kept to a minimum.

"_But why do this in the middle of the day? Won't people get suspicious of us when we fly over their heads armed with rifles? And what happens once the shooting starts?" _It didn't seem to make any sense, but since Umbrella had made all of those police tickets and legal stuff go away, I wasn't about to start questioning them. They let me do whatever I wanted to do, and that was alright with me.

I looked around the cabin of the helicopter at all the guys I'd be working with. I didn't know their names, but I knew that if worst came to worst, I'd have to rely on them to watch my back, just as I would watch theirs. I looked over at the door gunner, who was doing an inspection of his M60 heavy machine gun. I supposed the helicopters would circle above us while we went in and give us some covering fire should we need it

"_And why would you need death from above if its only a simple raid? Does the SWAT team call in gunship support if there's a drug dealer in the room? Something else is going on…something they're not telling us" _I questioned again, but remembered that the only reason I wasn't in jail being sodomized by a guy named Tank was because Umbrella had paid off the feds for that little car-jacking of mine.

"_How nice of them to pay for an hour with a Rolls Royce" _Most of the guys in the UBCS came from the bottom of the line, most of them guys who served jail time and were now looking to do something with their lives., but couldn't because conventional business' refused to hire them. Others had military service under their belt, and came from different corners of the world. Russia, Germany, Britain, Japan, a whole grab bag of nationalities in this group. Almost none of them had any family. They were either back home in their country, or just didn't exist. But they were experts at what they did, and they took pride in that.

The sun peaked at high noon, and combined with an already unseasonably hot September day, it just made matters worse. The cabin started to heat up, making all of us incredibly sweaty underneath our gear. Even with the doors open, that just let more hot air in. I fully unzipped my army green flak vest in an attempt to try and cool myself off, but it was a slight relief. I checked the thermometer on one of the walls, andlet out a grunt when I saw it was 98 degrees in the cabin. One of the guys closest to the door nearly fell out when he leaned out to vomit, some of it landing on the floor. Another guy, I think his name was Dimitri, passed a canteen around, and by the time it got back to him, it was bone dry. I looked out the doors and watched the three other helicopters around us,each filled with about seven or eight UBCS members. It was like looking at mirrors of ourselves, jet black helicopters, each man looking almost exactly alike, the blank stares on each mans face.

"Five minutes!" The pilot yelled at us. As if on cue, all the guys chambered a round in their guns and started doing equipment checks. I pulled the bolt back on my M4 carbine rifle and sent a round home. After that, I checked my .45 pistol to make sure that was ready to go.

Also, I preformed the standard equipment check we were tought at basic training-make sure your mags are fully loaded, make sure your gear is nice and secure to your vest or web-gear or whatever you chose to wear. I untied my boots and tied them extra tight, double knotting them. The pilot held up four fingers, meaning that there were four minutes to touchdown. I set my radio to channel seven, the standard channel for UBCS personnel. Up ahead, I saw the city we were heading into. Smoke billowed up from random spots, and empty cars littered the streets.

_A small outbreak? _

Three minutes had passed, and we would be down in a matter of seconds. I gripped my rifle tight and set the fire selector switch on semi-auto as a horrible feeling knotted my stomach. But before I could really think about it, the helicopters touched down, and everyone ran out. We had landed in a big empty lot in front of this warehouse we were suppose to raid while the helicopters took an overhead pattern to provide covering fire. The first thing I noticed, was the lack of movment. Nothing moved besides us, no cars, no people running inside, nothing. Everybody got into line for further instructions from their commanders. As I stood there, I was hit with a horrible stench

"_If a piece of shit was in a bag which someone threw up on, then was left in the sun, I guess that would explain it. Maybe its 'put your vomited-on shit bag out in the sun' day"_ I chuckled a little, but it was still weird.

"Ok, here's the plan" My commanding officer, Mikhail Borukov, started to explain "We need two guys to explore the warehouse. Any volunteers?" He asked. When nobody replied, he made his own

"Beckman and Schroeder, you just volunteered. Go check it out" He said. Letting out a frustrated sigh, I accepted my task and followed Schroeder across the lot to the front door of the warehouse.

"Think we'll find anything?" he asked me, his thick German accent making him sound like a tough guy.

"We'll find out soon enough, won't we? Stand on the other side of the door" I replied. He did as I said, and after I slowly opened the door, he went in first, turning on the flashlight on his MP5 submachine gun. I followed behind him, keeping my breathing steady, and trying to walk as quietly as I could as the door closed behind us, darkness engulfing the entire building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ok, so there it is. read and review, just please dont flame


	2. First Sighting

ok, so i went ahead and put up a new chapter, an i hope i'll get some reviews this time.

Again, I do not own anything that is related to capcom

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

The only light inside came from a few of the overhead windows. Navigating blindly through this place was hell, I couldn't even tell where Schroeder was. The only thing I could see on him was the big UBCS logo on his back, and still, all I could see was the white part.

"Head to that office over there, I'll check out the upstairs" I said, walking up the flight of metal stairs up to the catwalks. Keeping my rifle pointed ahead of me, my feet made a slight "clank" with every step I took. I reached the end of the catwalk and made a left, up another flight of stairs, up to another storage area. I shouldered my rifle and took out my pistol, figuring that was more suitable for the extremley close quarters I was in. It seemed to be an archive of books and refereance manuals, with rows no wider than three feet. I took out my flashlight and skimmed it along the rows of books, and noticed that some of the books were slightly out of place, then even more so, then being pulled off, then they were on the floor, and there was-

-blood. Bloody handprints smeared some of the books. I followed the trail and saw how it led down, then around a corner

_Clank_

My heart skipped a beat. "Schroeder?" I asked, then there was silence. After a few seconds of silence, I took a step forward, hoping that there would be a brown haired german man on the other side of this book shelf.

As I rounded the corner, I heard another noise. This one sounded slick and wet, like a dog slopping up a bowl of wet meat. I followed the sound, seeing that it was right at the end of the book shelf. I took two steps forward and shined the flashlight towards the noise-

-there was a dead body in front of me, but not just a dead body, it was…

Two hands dove into the corpse and pulled out what looked like organs, following them up with the light, I saw what exactly ate them-

-a pale, bald man was crouched ove the body of what looked like a man, and he was _eating _him, shoving bloody chunks of meat into his mouth. His skin was gaunt and white, and its eyes were filmed over with some sort of white substance. It looked up at me, and stood up, letting out a moan.

_What the fuck is this thing?_ My mind raced for an explanation, but drew only one conclusion

"_Zombies. The living dead, formerly living, whatever you want to call it. It's a zombie. Run, NOW!" _I accepted the answer and spun around, hearing it starting to walk towards me. I ran down the flight of steps and sprinted across the catwalk to the last set of stairs-

-and another zombie walked right in front of me, reaching out for me with boney, gore-stained hands. Not having time to act, it grabbed my sholders and tried to pull me in, opening its mouth and making me gag with its horrible, rancid stench. I pushed it away as best as I could, trying to maybe push it off the edge, but we were evenly matched for strength.

"Schroeder! Help!" I shouted, hoping that he heard me. Holding its shoulder with my left arm, I cocked back my right arm for a punch. I swung as hard as I could, but my fist just tore off some of its flesh, leaving my hand covered in blood and gore. I tried again, and got the same result. One more try…except now the creature pushed me over and was now pinning me down, and I was starting to lose strength. I held onto its throat and pulled up my pistol, placing it right below its chin.

_Bang!_ The zombies' head nearly exploded from the force of the powerfull .45 bullet. It spasmed around for a few seconds, then went limp. I pushed it off of me and stood up, brushing myself off.

"Beckman! Are you alright?" I heard Schroeder yell from the bottom of the steps as I shined my light on him. I nodded

"What the hell happened?" He asked me, taking one step forward.

"Theres…_things_ here. Cannibal things, like zombies. There's one all the way upstairs, and this one here" I said, pointing down to the one I'd just killed

"Ok, well, lets get out of here and report our findings to Mikhail, and-" His speech was cut off when a zombie emerged from behind and bit into his neck, a fountain of blood spraying on the wall as he cried out in pain. The zombie pulled him backwards out of my view, but the sound of him being torn apart never left my mind. I jumped off the side of the steps and ran to the door, hearing Schroeders' MP5 spraying wildly, bullets going everywhere. I made it to the door and kicked it open and ran outside into the heat and sun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ok, so Schroeder met his end. please R&R so i know how i'm doing and if i should continue or not


	3. Rise of the Dead

hoo-ray! another chapter up! lets see what happens this time

Capcom-i don't own

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

"Beckman!" where's Schroeder?" Mikhail shouted at me as I ran up to him

"something _ate _him…" I replied, not knowing if he'd believe it or not.

"_What?_" he asked me again, just the answer I was expecting.

"he was eaten, something ate him" I said again, trying to get across to him that I wasn't lying or making things up.

"Ok, Yamuri and Volk, your next. Go find out what the hell is in there eating my men" Mikhail said, I thought he was out of his mind. But before his guys could act, we heard something in the distance-moans. It sounded like a retirement home just booted all of its occupants. Every second that ticked by, they got louder and louder

"New plan, Peterson, take your squad and go set up in the allyway behind the thrift shop over there. Hawkins, your team will go with and provide back-up for Peterson. Move" Borukov ordered. The two squads moved to their designated positions, their running amplified by the lack of other noise, besides the moans that were drawing closer. I watched the two squads disappear behind a building. I saw Mikhail look around in a sheer uncertainty as the god awfull smell got closer and closer. He looked like he was about to say something-

-when automatic fire erupted from where the two squads had gone, long strings of shots.

"Line!" Mikhail shouted. We ran into positon in the middle of the street-seven guys facing front, seven guys facing behind us, with about three feet of space between us. I went down on one knee at the far end of my line and sighted up my rifle at the T-intersection about two blocks away. The automatic fire i heard before was only topped off by even more firing, somewhere way off at another part of town, probably from one of the other platoons. Whatever the hell was happening, we weren't alone.

"What the hell are they still shooting at?" i said under my breath. Then something moved up front-a zombie lurched out into the interesection, then another, and soon, a whole wave was coming at us, their horrible moans getting louder and more clear. It was at that time i noticed that the gunfire in the distance had totally died out, there was nothing left.

"Fire!" Mikhail shouted from behind me. In a second, the whole squad opened up in a blaze of automatic fire, sending a hail of bullets into the crowd. Only a few fell over, but nothing was happening. I remembered my encounter with the zombie in the warehouse

_shoot the head, just like in the movies_. I sighted up a large naked man in my sights, and moved up to his head and squeezed the trigger. His head snapped back, and he fell over into the flood, and stayed there. Hoping it wasn't a fluke, I took another shot at the closet one to me, about thirty feet away, this time a woman, who could have passed for a human exept for the fact that her insides where pouring out as she walked, leaving a trail of gore in her path. She met the same fate as the other, finding a final resting spot on the ground with a bullet in her head.

"Shoot them in the head!" I yelled out. The guy next to me stood up with his M60, raised it to head level, and let loose. numerous zombie crumbled at the onslaught, and would have continued, had he not run out of ammo. He popped open the cover and fumbled for another belt of ammo off of his chest, but couldn't keep it together. He dropped the machine gun and switched over to his shotgun. I continued firing, making slow, but progressive kills, but someone was screaming-

-wordless howls of pain and terror, which were quickly joined by others as our squad met the same fate as all the others.

From behind, the zombies reached us.

I stood up as quickly as I could as a zombie advanced towards me. I shot him in the head, and kicked him over to stall some of the others. Some of the other soldiers attempted to escape, killing three and turning around only to be grabbed by another and chowed down on.

"Where the fuck are those helicopters!" I shouted, thinking somebody would hear me, but my cries only fell upon deaf ears. I hurdled over a few monsters in my escape, running through allyways and between wrecked cars. I reached a dead end, an allyway bricked up at one end. As I looked for and escape route, i saw zombies closing in on my position. I happened to look up-and saw a fire escape ladder. I jumped up onto a dumpster, then leaped onto the ladder just as one of the zombies grabbed my ankle. I shook him off and kicked him in the head as I scurried up to saftey. I jogged up to the top of the building fell over, trying to comprehend what had just happened, and wondered where those helicopters had gone to-they were nowhere to be found, not one. I couldn't even hear the engines.

"Thats it...they left us. Umbrella left us to die"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

gasp! how could Umbrella do that! well, read and review for more of the story...i've got to know how i'm doing


	4. New Ally

Chapter 4

The last rays of sunlight disappeared from the day as the dead city was cast into the dark night. I awoke slowly, observing my surroundings. I must've fallen asleep after nearly escaping death. I picked myself up and walked to the ledge of the apartment at where I'd come up from, and saw that all the zombies that had chased me down had left. I crawled back down the fire escape and walked out of the allyway, raising my rifle asI went into the street.

"Ok, try to think of a reference point. what is around here that people would probably know about and would invetigate? hospitals? malls? government buildings?"

_close_

The police station. If there where any survivors, odds are that they would hold up there and wait for help. I started to look around for it, but was hit with a thought

_"do you really want to hit the station? think about it, where would people flee to once these zombies started attacking? Who better to protect and assist the scared, frightened people than the men and women behind the badge? All those people...trying to find help...only to provide a mass slaughterhouse for the zombies."_

"But, whatever happened, I think it's safe to say that those poeple are probably gone. Besides, what about those who did survive?" I convinced myslef to wander the zombie-infested streets aimlessly until I found the Raccoon City Police Department...or what would probably be left of it.

I used the shadows for cover while I walked down the street, well aware that I could have very well been spotted by the cannibals walking around, and that they'd be waiting for me when i went aroud the corner. I looked on the ground around me, not wanting to step on any zombies-

-and saw an M4 rifle,the same one I had, but this one had a grenade launcher on it. I shouldered my rifle and picked up this new one, it was half loaded, but there was still a live 40mm grenadeshell in the tube below the front handgrip. I continued my journey, passing by a drug store. Feeling a pounding headache coming on, I figured one quick detour wouldn't hurt. I took out my knife and traced around the rim of the glass on the door, and kicked it in, the whole thing coming out in one piece and falling on the ground. I quickly jumped inside so no zombies outside could see me, and looked around. I walked through the dark aisles, looking for a bottle of asprin or ibuprofen, or something. But, amazingly enough, there was nothing. All of the shelves were askew, items scattered all over the place, as if somebody had come through and taken just the pain relievers. looking for a substitute, I looked behind the counter and took a pack of marlboro cigarettes, took a zippo from a shelf, and also took a bottle of lighter fluid. I filled up the lighter lit up a cigarette, stuffing the rest of the items into my cargo pockets. I took this time to swap out the mags for my new-found M4 rifle, using the bullets from the one i found to top off the mag from my original one. Wondering what the point in carrying two rifles was, I left the mag out of my old one, leaving a fully operational gun for anyone who had ammo for it. I sood up and was about to leave-

-when i heard sombody step on the glass i'd broken out. I ducked behind the counter as I caught a breif glimpse of somebody slowly walking towards the back.

_"zombie? Don't know, dont care, better just wait for whatever it is to reach the back, then you make a run for it" _I told myself. I listened to the person walk to the back of the store, pause, walk around a little more, pause again, then started walking towards me. I started to panic, looking around for places to hide in or under. My heart pumped faster as the foot steps drew closer, I trained my rifle on the counter, waiting for a zombie to poke its head around so i could blast it off. The person stopped just out of view, then went around the counter and stepped into my view, and I pointed my rifle at them, but instead of some diseased being reaching out for me, I was sighted up with a nine-milimeter pistol. freezing instantly, i looked beyond the gun-the carrier was a very attractive woman-short brown hair, green eyes, slim, about 5'7'', and, very faminine features. She was wearing black combat boots, olive-drab pants, same color t-shirt stained with blood, a white bullet-proof vest and a red bandana tied around her throat.

All she did was stare at me, the gun shaking wildly. Good thing i wasn't a zombie, or she'd be dead right now. I kept my gun cool and calm, pointed right at her forehead as I slowly stood up

"Uh, um, uh...say something" she said, stumbling at first.

"...something" i replied, a little smart-ass, but i wasn't about to start caring. I lowered my gun, and so did she, and i noticed she calmed down a little.

"M-my names Rebecca, Rebecca Chambers. Whats yours?" she said, introducing herself.

"Travis Beckman. Now, if you'll excuse me, Ms. Chambers, our little conversation is over" I said before starting to walk past her.

"wait, we should stay together!" she said behind me, following me

"Look, _dollface, _I can't be responsible for lives at this moment, and dont want the death of your pretty little face to leave a scar on my soul. So, as of now, see ya later" I replied, looking her straight in the eyes. I could see a mix of disapointment and anger flush through her face. I could tell i made her feel insulted.

"Dont call me _little_, ok? I'm probably the same age as you, if maybe a little older." Well, she was eighteen, alright. "Bedsides, i think it would be better for us to stay together. We'd have a better chance of fighting against those zombie-things." I could tell by the tone of her voice she was desperate for someone to be at her side, but i still kept strong. I walked back outside and stood with my back against the wall and started arguing with myself

_"leave her ass alone, man. Right now, this is all about you. Find a way out of here, and take it."_

_"This is just like you, leaving people to fight alone. What could it hurt to take her with you?"_

_"you could always use her as a distraction for the zombies if you get in a tight spot"_

_"Shut up!_ _Take her with you, she probably knows the area, _and_ she could watch your ass" _Eventually, the positives outweighed the negatives, and I decided to take her with me. Taking a drag from my cigarette, I tossed it away and walked back inside.

"Listen, I'm on my way to the police station, gonna try and find a way out of here. you wanna come with?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed happily. I handed her my old M4 rifle, and she held it with more confident hands. We walked out of the store as she got her bearings.

"Ok, we're on the corner of Lake and Wilson, the station is...um, that way!" she said, pointing in a direction which i had no idea what it lead to. Hell, it could lead us to Six Flags for all I cared, whatever got us out of here sooner. I let her take the lead, and I followed closely behind, watching for movement. I saw the occasional zombie, but they were either distracted by something else, or were too far to be a threat or even be worth shooting at, so we just kept going. Eventually, we came across a giant car wreck, with a fuel-hauling semi crashed into a police car, and everything was ablaze.

"Looks like we're gonna have to go around" I said, much to my dismay.

"No, wait, look!" she pointed out that directly under the semi trailer there was no fire, and that we could probably go under it. Dangerous option, but it beat nothing. I figured if anyone would go first, I'd do it. Bearing the extreme heat coming off of it, I crawled under the wreckage, emerging on the other side.

"Ok, come on, hurry!" I shouted to her. As she came towards me, I heard moans behind me. I turned around and saw about a dozen zombies shambling towards us. The road made a sharp left at the end, but there were even more zombies blocking it. It seemed that we'd have to blast our way through. I aimed at the dismembered face of a man in a horribly burned and bloodied white dress suit and fired off a round, popping his head clean off. Like a small child watching violent cartoons, I let out a small chuckle and moved on to the next one, then the next one, then the next one-

-then a felt and extreme heat to my right. I turned around just quick enough to see a flaming corpse lunging out for me. I kicked it over and shot it, and saw that he wasn't alone, the zombies were crawling though the firey twisted metal, setting themselves ablaze in the process. A rifle shot off next to me, and I noticed that Rebecca had started shooting. Alothough her effort was great, she obviously needed more practice. Her shots either hit in the chest, or just missed entirely. I could see the frustration building up in her, but i decided in order to save her life and the anger, we should just go. I grabbed her arm and pulled her away as she shot again, the flailing rifle causig the shot to richochet off the asphalt and hit a building. Together we ran to the end of the road and made a left, down another road, until we came up to a store, and above there was a sign that read "KENDO'S GUN SHOP". Hearing the moans advancing towards us, I kicked in the door and we ran inside, myself wondering who that white Blazer outside belonged too...


End file.
